Fear Fear
by Little-Rabitt-Lupin
Summary: Un miedo latente, un niño no-nacido, un amor cuestionado. La relación de Patch y Nora marcha sobre rieles, cuando se dan cuenta de que lo desconocido es, tal vez, lo que causa mayores temores. A partir de ese momento tendrán que cuidar sus pasos, ya que andan en terreno escabroso, donde secretos antiguos quieren ser revelados.


**Notas de Autor: **Hola! Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste :) (Que les guste el fic, porque ni lo intenten con Patch, es ¡MIO!

**Disclaimer: ** Nada me pertenece, solo la idea, los personajes son de Becca Fitzpatrick…aunque ella no sabe que yo los tengo en mi poder…muajajajaja…

El día comenzaba y el sol empezaba a volver dorados los rincones, acariciar las flores y penetrar por las ventanas. Y vaya si había una ventana en esa casa, era lo suficientemente grande como para ver toda la bahía, pero estaba situada de tal manera que había que acercarse a ella para ver el interior de la habitación, lo cual era una suerte, porque esa era _su_ habitación.

Como dijimos el sol entro por la ventana alumbrando la gran cama, donde dormían, envueltos en las oscuras sabanas de seda, Patch y Nora. El la rodeaba con sus brazos y colocaba una pierna en su cadera, igual que todas las noches. El astro rey empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz a Nora, quien acabo por despertarse. Le encantaba despertar de esa manera, acurrucada entre los brazos del amor de su vida, le daba una sensación de calor y seguridad que nunca antes había sentido.

Luego de acurrucarse más cerca de Patch decidió volver a dormirse, sin embargo una uña se le engancho en la sábana provocando que se vuelva a despertar. Esta vez miro la hora, eran las nueve menos cuarto, eso le recordó que a las doce debía encontrarse con Vee para escoger el vestido de novia, y aunque ninguna de las dos lo pudiese creer el vestido era para la más alta de las dos amigas.

Como Nora no había escogido el método "tradicional" de casamiento su madre había decidido intervenir completamente en la boda de Vee, pero como se habían prometido cuando niñas, las dos amigas irían a escoger solas el vestido.

Después de revisar nuevamente su agenda Nora intento volver a dormirse, pero en esta oportunidad los brazos de Patch la movieron lo suficiente como para despabilarla. Aparentemente el destino no quería que durmiera, de todos modos no era tan temprano como cuando se despertaba para los entrenamientos con Dante, en realidad no había motivo por el cual quejarse. Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos tenía que levantarse para prepararse para el día, así que en este pequeño momento que se le había concedido se podía ocupar de ella misma, eran cuarenta minutos en los que se podía olvidar del mundo.

Pensó en el vestido que más le convendría Vee, cuánto tiempo estaría para decidirse, a qué hora la iría a buscar Patch…Patch, recordó que, como él no podía ir a ver la elección del vestido, ella había congeniado con su madre para que almorzara junto con su esposo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. La condición era que Patch lavara los platos, Nora empezó a imaginarlo mojado, con el delantal de bananas y cerezas de su madre y con las manos llenas de espuma cuando sintió que unas firmes manos la sujetaban desde atrás. Se giro para encontrarse de frente con su ángel, su ángel caído.

— ¿En qué piensa Ángel?—dijo Patch, con una traviesa sonrisa, estaba levantado sobre su codo y el cabello le cubría un poco de los ojos

—Nada, solo organizaba lo que tengo que hacer hoy —no quiso agregar detalles sobre su inconclusa fantasía —Por cierto recuerda que hoy tienes que ir a ver a mi madre

—Y supongo que tu si recuerdas que tienes que ir con Vee a elegir el vestido perfecto. ¿Y entre madres, vestidos, platos, amigas y todo eso no hay espacio para mí? —agregó en un tono juguetón, mientras describía círculos en la parte trasera de la rodilla de Nora.

—Solo si te portas bien — contestó Nora con el mismo tono, a la vez que se iba acercando sensualmente, este movimiento desato una ola de sensaciones en ambos, ya que como nora estaba desnuda todavía mantenía un rastro de lo ocurrido la noche anterior

—Y si mejor recibo un incentivo en vez que un premio —dijo, mientras sus dedos subían y bajaban por el muslo de su compañera

—No estoy segura si esa sería una decisión conveniente — argumentó la joven cerrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Patch, sabía que si no paraba ahora ninguno de los dos querria levantarse

— ¿Y ahora?— concluyó Patch tomando firmemente el trasero de Nora en su mano.

Nora cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, sintiendo el deseo recorrer su piel, sin embargo la alarma empezó a sonar, era hora de levantarse

—Pórtate bien—dijo antes de rozar los labios de su amado, dejándolo con el deseo a flor de piel, y correr las sábanas para ir al baño.

¿Les gusto? ¿Los deje con ganas de más? ¿Quieren un chocolate? ¿Me dejaran Rewies? ¿Patch matara a la madre de Nora? ¿Comeré milanesas? Todo eso y mucho más en…"SOÑANDO" (pero no por bailar).


End file.
